


DEFY GOD

by bledstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, chrom and robin are soulmates, i will die for this ship, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: What is divine disapproval compared to being with you forever?
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	DEFY GOD

They lived in two different worlds. He was the prince, the leader of the shepherds that would guide and protect their flock. She, a runaway heir hiding from a fallen and destroyed empire. He stood cloaked in white armor that shined in the sunlight, the king’s sword on his hip. She hid under an old dark cloak, clenching an even older book as if it was her only lifeline. He was the exalt, the sacred king, the symbol of peace and Naga. She was the failed vessel of the fell dragon Grima, marked with the wings of despair, keeper of the breath of ruin. He was born to be the light and life of the world. She was the destruction and darkness the world feared. They should never have met, their destinies were only to be met across the battlefield, a sword at each other’s necks, one must die for the other to live. 

But they defied fate. They defied destiny. They defied the game the gods created that would make them puppets to some script that they did not write. 

He found her sleeping in a meadow and offered his hand out first. She knew him before she knew herself because how could the moon not see the sun and fall in love. He trusted her despite not having any reason to other than the beating of his heart, and listening to his soul sing: finally I have found you. 

Perhaps once upon a time, Naga and Grima were lovers. Two powerful beings that never knew what love was until they had each other, and how it drove one to madness. Or maybe they’ve always hated one another. Loathed the existence of how one would be worshipped while the other feared. One beloved, the other abandoned. But there was always a fine line between love and hate. 

And it seemed as though the blue haired man and the silver haired woman would always find each other, and would always crave to be with the other. Souls that would always know that they were intertwined and longed to be with the other. 

Maybe they were doomed the moment he helped her up and smiled at her while telling her there are better places to sleep than on the ground. Could they hear their hearts singing and sighing as they finally felt whole in the other’s presence. Could they feel their souls finally feeling at rest at finding one another? 

The feeling of longing, emptiness, completely being filled and completed with the other’s presence. They always longed for something, for someone. It was a nagging part of them in the back of their head. A part of them always searching for the other as they roamed the earth until they met on that fateful day. 

When he asked her to be his wife, she let out a scared laugh. Not because she did not share in his affections, oh she did. She did a hundred times fold. But she feared who she was, what she did not remember, and what their future may look like. She feared that one day, he will wake up and realize what sort of monster she was. A vessel for his destined enemy. 

But the soft look in his eyes, how he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. It brought tears to her eyes. She did not want his blood on her hands. She could not lose him. The very thought would drive her to insanity. The idea of living in this lonely world without him made her sick to her stomach. Maybe that was why her other self had risen him back from the dead, a selfish and twisted way of redemption. A way to cling and take back what she had lost. 

“My love, why are you crying?” He asked distressed when she didn’t answer him while tears fell from her eyes. Was it the feeling of longing finally dissipating when he smiled at her? Was it the way she felt whole for the first time in her life, the empty feeling in her chest full of hope as he called her his love. There were probably a hundred good reasons why she was crying, but they ere all his fault. He made her the happiest she had ever felt. A happiness she never thought she’d have. “Please tell me what I’ve done to make you cry.” 

He worried over her. His concern overwhelming as he put a hand to her face. He wondered if she was in pain. If he had asked too soon. He knew that they had only been together for a few months, but he couldn’t picture his life without the woman that stood by his side through the worst parts of his life. He knew the moment he went back home, the future king would be bombarded with marriage letters and be pushed by his advisors to find a wife as soon as possible. And he could not imagine being with someone forever, to rule a kingdom together that was not the white haired woman before him. “Robin…my love…if you don’t…I understand..it won’t change anything. I can wait as long as you want me to..I just want you to know that I love you and that I cannot imagine my life without you. I can’t imagine loving someone as much as I do you. Our friendship…it won’t be…”

“I love you.” She whispered quietly, placing a hand over the one that was cradling her face. Leaning into it as she looked up at him, the warmth of his hands mimicking the warmth in his eyes. The way he fumbled over his words, the nervousness he must have felt when she did not answer him immediately. This foolish man, how could he even think that she would ever say no. That she did not share the same affections as he did for her. She did not remember her childhood, she did not know her past, but she knew that her heart was merely searching for him, that her heart always belonged to him. That it didn't matter who she was before because to be by his side was the only thing that mattered. “I would be honored to be your wife.” 

The smile on his face was like sunlight, beaming and warm as he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up from the ground. As the sunset behind her, her hair sparkled and shined like moonlight as she hit him playfully to let him down. Their joined laughter bright and cheerful as he spun her around, feeling the happiest he had ever felt. “You’ll marry me?” 

“Yes, Chrom. You foolish man. I will marry you.” She laughed as she put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. And as he lowered her slowly, she pressed her lips onto his. And it was exactly what the romance novels that Sumia would share with her. She felt the fluttering wings of butterflies in her stomach. Her heart beating quickly as she closed her eyes and held him close. “Our first kiss…to sign the agreement.” She whispered softly against his lips as he pressed her forehead against hers.

“The first of many.” He promised before leaning back down to kiss her again. 

They had a party before heading back to the capital with the shepherds. In a meadow similar to the one where they met. Still in uniform, still grimy from their last expedition, and yet perfect. Lissa was more than happy to call Robin her sister, saying that she could not picture a more happier couple. Frederick with all his doubts about the tactician, was more than glad to see his lord find his parter for life. 

When he first saw her in her wedding gown, a backless dress with a lace train, her white hair pinned up in the royal fashion, she took his breath away. He stumbled backwards, in a way that was similar to the way he backed out of tent when he caught her bathing. Stunned for a moment, she covered her pink lips and let out a bashful giggle. “Do I look strange?” 

“You look…” Regaining his composure, he took a step towards her and took her lace gloved hand and pressed his lips on top of her knuckles. “Stunning. Gorgeous…I have no words to describe how lovely you look. I think my heart stopped for a moment, my love.” 

“You are too much.” She said with a laugh as she pushed his chest, admiring the complete royal regalia that he wore. The sash, the tassels, the medals. He looked like a king. 

“I am not. I am completely serious. You look… _beautiful._ ” A breathless sigh before he pulled her hand and placed a kiss on her lips. “Robin…My love…I cannot wait to call you my wife.”

“Aren’t you nervous?” She asked softly, vulnerable on her wedding day. His advisors were approved of the marriage between the king and the tactician, how they brought peace back to their kingdom so their partnership would only make the kingdom thrive. However she had heard what the nobles thought of her How they did not want someone without an unknown background as their queen. How it should have been a noblewoman to be his wife and if the king wished for a concubine or second wife, the tactician could take the spot if they so wished. She recalled how angry Chrom has gotten when he heard of such an audacious suggestion. 

Tactically speaking, they were not wrong. She, who still did not know who she was before meeting him, who had a mysterious symbol on the back of her hand. She who did not have a family name or dowry, how could she dare claim the coveted spot by his side. But he took her hand and shook his head. He would take no other wife than her. That he would rather forsake the crown than her. He always thought with his heart rather than his head. She thought terrified at the idea that she was holding him back. That she was making a mistake. 

“Nervous to marry you? Why would you… Oh Robin.” He said with a sigh before guiding her to the couch of the dressing room and sitting down with her. “Are you still thinking of what the noblemen said?” He asked as he held both of her hands, his eyes worriedly looking at her. 

“They aren’t wrong…”

“They are.” He said with so much confidence that it startled her. How could he be so sure that she was the right choice. When she looked at him, she saw someone who deserved more than her. Who deserved a wife that was far greater and more worthy to sit by his side. And yet he chose her. It made her wonder if she was just very lucky or was he very unlucky to have been the one to find her in that meadow. “Do you not want to marry me?” He asked quietly, nervously rubbing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. 

“You are the only man I could ever imagine loving or marrying. You are the only one that has my heart…and I do not doubt your feelings for me…but you are a king. I…I don’t even know who I am.” 

“You are Robin. The shepherds’ grandmaster. The future queen of Ylisse. My love. My wife. Those are the only things that matter to me. I do not care who you were before because right now you are the those things and you are the love of my life.” 

“You think with your heart.” 

“That’s why I need you.” He said with a soft laugh before he put a hand to her cheek, careful as to not mess with the makeup that was placed on her. He looked at her with a softness before he leaned into kiss her pink lips once more. “You balance me. You are my sanity. You hold me back so I do not get hurt. You…You are my other half. So if you hear those nobles even try to hurt you with words that more worthless than dirt…tell me.I will set them straight. You…you are all I need. If anything I am not worthy of you.”  


“Chrom..you’re the king.”  


“And you are Robin. Trust me when I say that….you…and you alone are the keeper of my heart.I will cross through hell for you. I do not care. I will do whatever it takes to be with you. I do not care if I am forsaken by Naga.” 

“Chrom! That’s…” 

“You…You are all I need. Nothing can ever compare to being with you. If I can be with you forever..I do not mind where I am. You are the very breath I breathe. So please…do not doubt…No..even better than that…Put all your trust in me. Trust that my love for you will never shake. Trust that I will always love you. Trust that I will always fight to be by your side.” 

“You are saying very dangerous words….Please do not tell me those were your vows."

“Like you said..dangerous words for a future exalt.” He said finally smiling when he noticed her teasing and playful smile appearing on her lips. “But for a man who is about to be wed. From a husband to a wife…they are just words from the heart. Vows that I make as Chrom not as a king. Just a promise between us.” 

“Then I vow the same.” She said before lifting their hands and kissing his knuckles with a smile. “But I also swear…by any means….I will always protect you. I will always do everything I can to make sure that you are safe. I will always come back to your side. The blood in my veins…my heart….my soul..my mind..all of it is yours. You are the light of my life and I promise that I will always love you.” 

Pressing his lips to hers, he did not care if they were a little late to their wedding. He knew that whatever ceremony happens after this could not compare to their private vows. That whatever happens afterwards, their future, they will fight for it together. They will fight side by side and stay by one another. They will fight the nobles and their views on what was best for the royal couple. They will fight the risens. They will fight for a brighter and better future for themselves, for their future children, for their kingdom. 

“Shall we go down and get married then, Chrom?” 

“Yes…Let’s get it over with so I can have you all to myself again.” 

“Chrom!” 

“Like I said…what is divine disapproval compared to being with you…forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing some Chrobin. Awakening was my first fire emblem game and just I fell in love with this ship from the moment I started playing. I always wanted to write them and just contribute to the fandom more. I love them so much. I love how they are two sides of the same coin? I've seen some amazing fan art for them that inspired me for this fic. And just...they are truly soulmates. Whether it be Female or Male Robin...I love this ship and will die for this ship.I was inspired by a manga panel I saw on tumblr and couldn't help but be inspired to write for this ship.
> 
> I might expand this into a multi chaptered fic to just see their journey as king and queen and of course at part two where they are fighting and finding out more about Robin's past...or maybe I'll just write a bunch of oneshots like I usually do. LOL 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you'd like to see more Chrobin and if so what sort of things you'd like to see me write out for them. 
> 
> Find and talk to me on twitter @bledstars


End file.
